Master Keaton (2003)
Master Keaton is an anime television series based on the manga series by Hokusei Katsushika and Takashi Nagasaki. It aired in Japan between October 5, 1998 and March 29, 1999 with the rest released direct-to-video between December 21, 1999 and June 20, 2000, consisting of 39 episodes. The series was released in North America by Geneon Entertainment between June 10, 2003 and August 10, 2004. Featuring the voices of 'Main Cast' *Ted Cole - Taichi Keaton-Hiraga 'Minor Cast' *Adam Henderson - Ascott (ep31) *Alexandra Carter - Sachiko Shiratori (ep35) *Alison Raine - Anna Plummer (ep6) *Alistair Abell - Edgar Fisher (ep36), Roddy (ep11) *Alvin Sanders - Eugene Hart (ep29) *Andrew Francis - Hiroshi Matsui (ep33) *Andrew Kavadas - Edward Langley (ep6) *Anna Cummer - Ann (ep21) *Ari Soloman - Prof. Stevens (ep24), Victor (ep22) *Beatrice Zillinger - Teresa (ep14) *Bill Switzer - Shinsuke Funase (ep19) *Bob Frazer - Paul Wilkins (ep35) *Brenna O’Brien - Clara (ep14) *Brian Dobson - Mafia Boss (ep37) *Brian Drummond - Andre (ep27), Assit. Prof. Yamamoto (ep25), Eliah's Father (ep26), Leon Hannah, Mikami (ep21), Petrol Station Clerk (ep23), Travis (ep18) *Cathy Weseluck - Wolf's sister (ep39) *Chantal Strand - Flora (ep3) *Christine Lippa - Kayoko's Mother (ep32), Mrs. Wagner (ep31) *Colin Murdock - Doctor (ep31), Shreider (ep14), Usami (ep32) *Colleen Wheeler - Louise Brown (ep36), Ralph's Mother (ep34) *Dale Wilson - Bruce Kendall (ep23), Stuart (ep2) *Danny McKinnon - Eliah (ep26) *Daphne Goldrick - Lady Langley (ep6) *David Kaye - Shinsuke's Father (ep19) *David Palffy - Karim Muhammad (ep25), Kohl (ep14), Leon Papas (ep1) *Derek Peakman - Detective (ep35), James Wolf, Ox Bayear (ep1) *Donna Yamamoto - Mrs. Takita (ep8) *Doug Abrahams - Connelly's Grandfather (ep13), Lord Fenders (ep16) *Eli Gabay - Hunter (ep15) *Ellen Kennedy - Eliah's Mother (ep26), Secretary (ep16) *Ellie King - Charlie's Mother (ep10) *Eva de Viveiros - Mistress (ep28), Neumann’s Wife (ep26) *Farrell Spence - Shinsuke's Mother (ep19) *Fred Henderson - Jonathan (ep20) *French Tickner - Greenpark (ep16), Klaus (ep14), Libero (ep22) *Hiro Kanagawa - Fumio Hisayama (ep8) *Iris Quinn - Marguerite (ep22) *James O'Shea - Donavan (ep13) *Jason McKinnon - Alexeyev (ep28) *Jenn Forgie - Clare *Jillian Michaels - Rosa (Hanna; ep14) *John Murphy - James Kelling (ep29), Robert Fenders (ep16) *John Payne - Captain West (ep27) *John Prowse - Abdullah Abbas (ep25), Wenner (ep26) *Jonathan Holmes - Angus (ep21), Frank Miller (ep29) *Kathy Morse - Carol (ep34) *Kelly Sheridan - Yuriko Hiraga *Ken Pak - Kouzo Takita (ep8) *Lee Tockar - Andy (ep23), Galade (ep18), Otto (ep20) *Lyle St. Goddard - Neumann (ep26) *Mackenzie Gray - Prof. Benington (ep18) *Marco Soriano - Pietro Meda (ep33) *Mark Gash - Powell (ep24) *Mark Oliver - Davis (ep24), Herman (ep20), Mikhail (ep27) *Mary Black - Phil's Mother (ep34) *Matt Walker - Al Flare (ep39), Det. Rupert (ep20), Oscar Hammer (ep29) *Michael Adamthwaite - Eric (ep20), Heinrich (ep9), Walter Goldman (ep12) *Michael Andaluz - Shou (ep11) *Michael Dobson - Stephane (ep18) *Michael Kopsa - John (ep34), Karol (ep20), Narrator, Prof. Amada (ep21), Richard Connelly (ep13), Sam (ep36), Swan *Moneca Stori - Flora Lyman (ep17), Janet Hart (ep29) *Nelson Brown - Prof. Takakura (ep25) *Nicole Leroux - Helen (ep20) *Nicole Oliver - Doris Goldman (ep12) *Patrick Creery - Atkins (ep24) *Patti Allan - Helmina (ep9) *Paul Dobson - Charlie Chapman, Tomski (ep28), Vladimir (ep27) *Paul Kloegman - Douglas (ep30), Michael Robert (ep15), Old Man (ep13), Prof. Collins (ep25) *Pauline Newstone - Ms. Belnine (ep3) *Peter New - Pat Campbell (ep29) *Reece Thompson - Little Connelly (ep13), Young Douglas (ep30) *Richard Newman - Harold Smith (ep29), Semionov (ep4) *Richard Yee - Huk-Shu (ep11) *Ron Halder - Gotrope (ep14), Malone (ep16), Sendel (ep28), Yuri Scott (ep5) *Rosa Yee - Son-Rei (ep11) *Ross Douglas - Daniel O'Connell *Russell Roberts - Inspector Douglas (ep8), Otter *Saffron Henderson - Natalya (ep27) *Sanders Whiting - Webb (ep18) *Scott Hylands - Heinen (ep31) *Scott McNeil - Colonel Fox, Morris (ep30), Priest (ep17) *Shirley Milliner - Mrs. Jerry Burnham (ep12) *Stefano Giulianetti - Detective A (ep33) *Terry Klassen - Colonel Foster (ep20) *Trevor Devall - Helmer (ep35), Tomasz (ep20) *Valerie Sing Turner - Karen Wolf, Pai Li (ep37) *Venus Terzo - Kayoko Kida (ep32), Sofia (ep1) *Vitaliy Kravchenko - Stefan (ep27) *William Samples - Clifford Ferris (ep30), Superintendent Costner (ep8), Tahei Hiraga Category:Anime Category:2003 Anime